


Study Session

by jackfalaheescrookedgrin (ssjonnor)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anxious Connor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rated teen for swearing, connor doesn't know how to self care and oliver is worried about him and takes care of him, oliver being a perfect supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjonnor/pseuds/jackfalaheescrookedgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver cares for Connor while Connor is studying for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cramming for midterms right now, so i got inspired to write a lil something about Oliver looking after Connor while Connor is studying for finals. I know it's kinda choppy, so I'm sorry. Unbeta'd.  
> follow me on tumblr: jackfalaheescrookedgrin

Connor and Oliver's apartment feels cold and lifeless. It's Saturday, the two of them would normally be relaxing. Oliver might have dragged Connor to the park because, according to him, Connor needs more fresh air. They would have stopped at the coffee shop and Connor would have recited Oliver's order in addition to his own. Afterward, they would have watched some TV and Oliver would have put on some sitcom Connor didn't particularly like, but Connor wouldn't care, because he only uses TV as an excuse to snuggle up to Oliver.

Or at the very least, they would have spent the day lying in bed and having sex.

And, yeah, Connor would have probably worked a little. But not like this. It pained Oliver see the life sucked out of his boyfriend as Connor studied himself sick for his finals.   
Connor's become so tightly wound yet completely unraveled, in all the wrong areas of his life.   
He's on a strict schedule of studying, going over the same page of notes multiple times for the sake of thoroughness, yet has neglected his mental health and personal hygeine. The Connor that took pride in his appearance and cleanliness, the one who gels his hair, and has perfectly trimmed scruff, has disappeared and is replaced by Connor the slob.

.At first, Oliver thinks it's cute, how sleepy and charmingly disheveled his boyfriend looks. Until he realizes that the only breakfast Connor had was straight-up coffee.

Or, when Oliver goes to leave the apartment to run errands, for instance.  
"Hey, Connor, I'm heading off to Target and the dry cleaners. Is there anything you want me to buy?"  
"I don't think so,"  
"Alright, text me if you need anything." Oliver walks over to the couch where Connor's sitting, and bends down to give Connor a chaste peck on the lips. Connor goes to deepen the kiss, when Oliver pulls away.  
"No offense, but you taste disgusting. Did you brush your teeth?" Oliver asks.  
"...Not exactly," Connor replies, sheepishly.  
"Alright, well I'm not kissing you until you fix that. Bye, see you in an hour and a half or so!" Oliver calls as he walks out the door.

Connor hasn't moved from the couch in hours. Oliver hates how the apartment is completely silent, save for when Connor occasionally recites vocabulary definitions to himself.  
"I could quiz you," Oliver offers.  
Connor shakes his head. "I think I'm good. Thanks, though." 

Oliver has to remind Connor to eat lunch. And even so, he only eats a few bites of his sandwich.   
"You don't want anything else?" Oliver prompts.   
"No, I'm sorry," Connor replies.  
"Don't apologize to me, you're only hurting yourself." Oliver says.  
"Why do you sound like my mom?" Connor gripes.   
"Because I'm worried about you, you know."

Oliver's amazed (although not entirely surprised) at how quickly Connor fluctuates between feeling confident in acing his finals and feeling like he's going to fail completely.  
"Have you been drinking water? Or at least any beverage that is not Redbull or coffee..." Oliver asks.  
"Yes, Ollie," Connor responds with an eye roll. Even though he might not entirely be telling the truth.  
"Good. I just want to make sure you're okay."  
"Oh, I am more than okay," Connor boasts, "Because I'm going to destroy this final!"  
"I meant in reference to your health. You know I don't care about what score you get."  
Oliver goes into the bedroom in search for a book, and once he comes out, Connor's done a 180. He's gripping a pillow and his eyes are wide.  
"Wait, shit, that doesn't make sense!" He yells at his textbook, "So I was wrong this whole time?? how am I supposed to remember this now?! There's no way I'm going to pass this midterm! I'm not gonna pass this and then I'm not gonna pass the bar and I'm never gonna become a freaking lawyer! Shit, I can't do this anymore, how could I be so stupid?"  
Oliver goes to sit on the couch next to Connor and gently rubs his back. "Connor, it's okay, you're fine. I believe in you, you can do this. " He soothes, but to Connor, his words feel empty. 

Connor's hunched over his laptop, squinting at the bright screen. Oliver grabs the blanket resting on the couch and throws it over Connor's shoulders, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head.  
Connor is too engrossed in his studies to notice his boyfriend's gesture at first. But when he readjusts himself on the couch, he feels the blanket on his back.  
"...Oh, thanks Ollie!" He calls, but Oliver's too busy doing the dishes to hear him. 

Today, Oliver goes to the bank. And does the laundry. And does the grocery shopping.   
Oliver sets the grocery bags on the table, and grabs a smoothie from the top of one of the bags. He sets it, along with the straw, on the coffee table.   
"Here. Here's a smoothie, and here is a straw. If you get hungry, you can drink it and still study at the same time because it's hands-free."  
"Thanks, Ollie," Connor replies, pushing the straw through the top of the smoothie.  
"What would you do without me?" Oliver says lightheartedly. He takes a full look at his boyfriend and says more softly, more seriously, "No, seriously, what would you do without me, without someone?"  
Connor shrugs. "I don't know, stay a mess? Thank you, Ollie, for everything."  
"It's honestly my pleasure,"  
And Connor leans in to give Oliver a slow, passionate kiss. 

"Shit! Shitshitshitshit!" Connor cries, his hands frantically running through his hair. He is going over some notes Michaela sent him, when his computer freezes, then the screen goes black. Connor tries the power button. And obsessively presses the spacebar. And drags his finger all over the trackpad. Anything. Everything. No response from the laptop.  
"Shit shit SHIT!" Connor cries, now standing up and pacing anxiously around the room, "I need my computer! Those were Michaela's notes and they were PERFECT and there's no way I can do well without them and I STILL have an essay to write! This is the worst possible time for my computer to just.. stop working! Are you freaking kidding me!?" Connor's on the verge of tears, when Oliver slips into the living room and slides onto the couch. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," He says. "Let me have a look. Because it's not like I do this for a living or anything." Oliver chuckles at his sarcasm, but Connor is not. Having it.  
Connor goes back to sit on the couch, watching Oliver intently as he works.   
With a few clicks, the computer's back on.  
"There! Wait... it says that some files may not be saved..."  
"No no no," Connor cries, "My paper, the notes!"  
"It's okay, I can recover the files!" And, after some more tinkering, Oliver does.  
"Thank you thank you thank you Ollie," Connor breathes in relief, "I swear, this is the most attracted to you I've ever been!"  
"Why do I feel like that's--"  
But Oliver can't finish his sentence, because he's too distracted by how Connor has pulled himself on top of him and is now ferociously sucking on his neck.

Oliver can't even see his coffee table anymore, because Connor's textbooks and papers and notebooks are all spread out over it. Connor's stretched out across the couch, intently reading a page of notes.  
He throws the page to the ground and groans in defeat.  
"I can't believe I still don't understand this. I'm never gonna get this... Oliver? Can you just hack my professors' gradebooks and just give me A's on all my finals?"  
Oliver chuckles halfheartedly, "Come on, Connor. I know you, you're not someone who wins by cheating-- Oh wait, yes you do. But you still work hard to get around the system. Having me change your grades would just be a lazy, low move, even for you."   
Connor rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Mr. Integrity."

The sun has set, and Connor's still chugging away.  
"Here," Oliver says, coming up behind him, "I made you some tea." Oliver gently pushes some of Connor's books to the side to make room for the tea mug, which he places on the table. "It's decaf. The last thing you need is more caffeine. I forgot which flavor you like, so this is just chamomile with a little bit of honey."  
"You're too good to me, Ollie. Thank you," Connor mumbles.  
"Do you mind if I keep you company? I'll just be reading."  
"Of course."  
So Oliver sits down on the couch, next to Connor.  
Before long, Connor's all stretched out, his head resting on Oliver's legs. He's holding a notebook straight up in the air at eye level, and mumbling to himself.  
"Are you sure that's the best position for you to be in?" Oliver questions.  
"At this point, do you really think I care?" Connor counters.  
Oliver leans down to kiss Connor's forehead.  
"Love you."  
"Love you, too."

It's 1:43 AM, and Oliver can't sleep. The bed is too cold and the weight distribution is weird. He groans, gets up, and goes to the living room to check on Connor. Connor's asleep on the couch, and his head is resting on one of his textbooks.  
Oliver chuckles to himself. He tries to gently pry Connor off the couch and off his textbook without waking him. But Connor wakes up.  
"Olliewhattime'sit?" Connor mumbles, almost incoherently.  
"It's almost two in the morning," Oliver whispers, as he tries to get Connor to stand up, "Come, let's put you to bed."  
Connor nods, and he stumbles into the bedroom.  
"I love you, Connor." Oliver says, as he climbs into bed, "try and get some rest, okay?"  
"Goodnight, Ollie. I love you, too."


End file.
